


A bloody Christmas

by Jaylad



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Blood and Injury, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Hurt, Hurt Jason Todd, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Resurrected Jason Todd, babu Damian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaylad/pseuds/Jaylad
Summary: “Jason could see the Wayne Manor. His childhood home. The only place that kept him safe. He was burning. Blood was seeping from the many wounds all across his body. Part of his ear had been torn. He was never going to be able to wear earrings in that ear again.”
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 156





	A bloody Christmas

Jason could see the Wayne Manor. His childhood home. The only place that kept him safe. He was burning. Blood was seeping from the many wounds all across his body. Part of his ear had been torn. He was never going to be able to wear earrings in that ear again. 

Jason was burning. His hands were scarred. The sky was burning. “Boom” bounced inside his ears, explosions he couldn’t stop. 

The forever safe and well kept manor was burning. He was burning, Jason was the burn. He couldn’t get cold. His nerve ends were so fried the pain made him delirious. 

The manor was on fire and it was his fault. He was the fire. Jason created problems. If only he had listened to Talia and his teachers. Maybe he could have gotten stronger and resisted the pit. 

The pit made him burn. Burn with anger, burn with revenge, burn with hurt. Jason didn’t care about revenge anymore. He just wanted his dad. 

Even if he was dying Talia’s damn training couldn’t leave his head. He knows how many sensors he was setting off. If this was a mission he would be dead. He was already died. 

The snow didn’t even help the burn. Jason gave up walking. He dragged himself through the snow, leaving a pathetic trail of blood. Two of his limbs had stopped responding. Jason almost wished it was frostbite so he had an excuse to cut them off. Less limbs, less nerves. 

The windows were lined with candles. Christmas was only a few days away. He was going to die, not even had spent a Christmas with his adoptive father since he had come back to life. 

Jaosn whimpered miserably. The back door slammed open. Jason could hardly see the faint wall of a person stomping towards him. Blood was gushing into his eyes, and he didn’t have the strength to lift his head. For the first time in years all his bat and Talia training could be pushed down. 

He didn’t even care if this person was going to eat his organs or just shoot him to put him out of his misery. 

Hands lifted Jason's head to meet the person's eyes. Bruce. Jason's left eye blinked out blood. It was Bruce. Bruce had found him, he could sleep. He just had to tell him. 

“Bruce.” Jason’s voice was weak and strangled. Blood fell into his mouth, he didn’t care, it tasted like rusted iron. So did the crowbar. What did he have to tell Bruce again. 

Blood rushed around his ears. A blood red Christmas. He almost chuckled. It wasn’t even funny, his head was just stuck wrong. He is a wrong. 

Bruce picked him up. It hurt. His fried nerves sent static spikes up Jason's spine. He didn’t care, it felt so nice for another human being to be kind. He missed it. 

He had to tell Bruce something. He couldn’t, his head was all jumbled up and he couldn’t find the right thought . He felt like a badly organized file draw. 

He wanted to sleep but someone was telling him not to. He liked that voice. It was soothing. He could fall asleep to it. 

And so he did.


End file.
